


I Am Fed Up With This Wowrld!

by lotuscookie



Category: Pee-Wee's Playhouse (TV), The Room (2003)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Crack, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, you are tearing me apart lisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuscookie/pseuds/lotuscookie
Summary: Tommy Wiseau's life is falling apart. The entire world is against him. His masterpiece, "The Room" has been ridiculed by critics and by so called "fans". To take his mind off his crippling despair, he decides to take a trip to the Amazon. Soon though, on his first trip into the jungle Tommy's tour group is attacked and slaughtered by flying blue jaguars. Being the only survivor, he wanders off into the jungle. All hope seems lost, that is, until he stumbles across a mysterious house called Pee-Wee's Playhouse and meets the man who inhabits it.





	I Am Fed Up With This Wowrld!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus/gifts).



This work is currently under construction but will be up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the most beautiful piece of fine literature ever written.


End file.
